


you're like my drug

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Day Lyrics Challenge - 2017 [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: “Gonna miss you most,” he confesses, and Niall looks to him again.“Gonna miss not gettin’ to fuck me whenever,” he amends, and Louis laughs again, full and real and Niall loves that sound, he does,fuckheisgonna miss this.“Fair,” Louis concedes, “But also. Just you.”





	you're like my drug

**Author's Note:**

> from MGK's Let You Go:
> 
> "She said, I'd die for you/You're like my drug but I can't get high off you"
> 
> I started writing it before I listened so it doesn't completely match the song but it works with the lyric so *shrug* and I really like it. Probably the best *writing* I've done this challenge. also, I fuckin' love Nouis (deffo my top 1d ship) so yesssssss.

_2014_

“Fuck,” Niall said, arching up a bit as Louis teethed at his neck, stopping here and there to suck very prominent bruises, and _what the hell, Louis, he fucking knows they have a show tomorrow_ , “Fuck, fuck, Louis, Lou.”

He pushes against Louis’ chest, and Louis sits back, his own hands on Niall’s stomach and arse now firmly planted just below Niall’s crotch and _damn_ but Louis has a nice arse, and _fuck him, fuuuuuck him_ Niall can feel how hard Louis is in his track pants.

“What?” Louis asks him, eyebrow raised and he looks impatient and maybe a little frustrated and Niall gets it, but he also feels somewhat relieved that Louis listened to him.

“I just – what’re we doing?”

Louis’ other eyebrow joins the first one on his forehead and he’s looking at Niall like Niall’s dense, which.

“I’m pretty sure we’re about to fuck,” he says slowly, like he’s not sure if Niall’s keeping up, and no _duh_.

“No, I mean – ”

Because Niall knows what they’re about to do, but Louis had shown up at his hotel room and asked him if he wanted to have sex and Niall was, understandably, shocked. And Louis had rolled his eyes and said “Like you’ve never thought about it,” and okay, it was pretty clear from the beginning that Niall was into Louis; he was constantly seeking approval from the older lad at the beginning, and though that had faded out a little over the years it was still obvious, but.

Niall hadn’t really gotten to answer or gotten his own answers before Louis was kissing him, and like Niall was going to give up this opportunity.

Except that as it went on, progressing to shirts off, on the bed, Louis climbing onto him and kissing him through and hand on Niall’s dick and _now_ , Niall isn’t – sure.

Louis rolls his eyes – he should honestly trademark that look, Niall hasn’t met anyone in his life who can pull it off quite like Louis can – and sits up a bit more, arse rubbing just the right way and Niall is not in control of the twitch his cock gives.

“I think you’re fit, you think I’m hot, you liked to get fucked, I like to fuck. What’s not to understand?”

Niall doesn’t bother asking how Louis knows he likes to get fucked – it’s honestly Niall’s worst-kept secret, even if he doesn’t pull guys often and is mostly able to keep it below the radar – but that’s not the point.

It doesn’t matter, Niall supposes; they’re friends who are compatible, and this may his only chance with Louis. A moment later, Niall shrugs, pulls Louis back down to his level and kisses him again.

 

_2015_

“Tomorrow’s really it, huh?” Louis asks, fingers fiddling through Niall’s hair where his head is smooshed into Louis’ chest. Niall looks up at him, taking hold of Louis’ free hand with his own and squeezes gently.

“Gonna be weird.”

“Weird not to see you lads almost every day,” Louis agrees, staring up at the ceiling. Niall snorts in laughter, causing Louis to glance down at him.

“Like you weren’t fuckin’ off every chance ya got,” Niall reminds him, and, well.

“’m not Haz,” Louis replies, squinching up his nose and Niall snorts again, “Just – best years of my life, they feel like they’re ending.”

“Hey,” Niall pushes his head up until he’s on par with Louis, making sure the older lad is looking at him, “Y’know you’re gonna do fine on your own. Show the world what you’re really made o’.”

“Dunno that I plan to do much at all,” Louis admits, “Dunno that I wanna without you all.”

Niall sighs, plops his head on the pillow behind him.

“I jus’ wanna fuck off to nowhere for a while. Lay low. Not do anything for a bit.”

“Uh huh,” Louis laughs, too well aware that Niall, for all that he loves lazy weekends and doing nothing on his days off, also gets bored easier than anyone but maybe himself.

They lay there for a little while longer, fingers interlocked, dozing, before Louis speaks up.

“Gonna miss you most,” he confesses, and Niall looks to him again.

“Gonna miss not gettin’ to fuck me whenever,” he amends, and Louis laughs again, full and real and Niall loves that sound, he does, _fuck_ he _is_ gonna miss this.

“Fair,” Louis concedes, “But also. Just you.”

There’s a few more moments of silence before Niall cuddles into Louis again, putting his head back on Louis’ chest and Louis’ fingers to back to playing with his hair.

“Gonna miss you, too,” he agrees.

 

_2016_

“Can’ believe you’re here,” Niall mutters, pushing Louis down on the bed and climbing over him.

“Can’t believe you didn’t expect me to be,” Louis replies, surging up to bite at the underside of Niall’s jaw, hands sliding under the t-shirt, “Like your hair, by the way, didn’t get a chance to say that yet.”

Niall doesn’t respond, too busy getting Louis’ sweatshirt off and he’s missed this man, he has. Missed his body, missed his dick, missed his soft smile and missed his voice, _god_.

 “How long’s it been?” Louis asks him moments later, hands skimming Niall’s arse over his jeans.

“None o’ your business,” Niall responds, because Louis doesn’t need to know that while he’s had other partners since, they’ve all been blow jobs or getting jacked off or just making out. He hasn’t fucked or been fucked since he saw Louis last, and that’s been months.

But nobody else does it for him like Louis does; nobody else knows him so well, knows how to tear him up so well, how to fuck him. Nobody gets him like Louis does, and Niall hasn’t wanted anyone as much as he always wants Louis.

“That long, huh?” Louis smirks, and Niall responds with a bite to Louis’ chest as he makes his way down the other man’s body, hands making quick work of Louis’ joggers because it’s been to long since Niall’s gotten to suck his cock and he is _going_ to. He gives a soft glare to Louis, who just smiles back and yeah.

Yeah, he’s missed everything about Louis.

 

_2017_

“Missed you,” Louis whispers, nipping at Niall’s lower lip, slowly jacking him with one hand. He’d already come, Niall shoving him against the door of his place as soon as they were inside and going down on him and Louis’d had flashbacks of the first time Niall’d blown him, memories of choking and teeth scraping and Niall’s face covered in cum pushing him closer to the edge. Niall’s incredibly better now anyway, able to deepthroat better than anyone Louis’ ever had.

Niall lets out a breath, blinking slowly and shoving his hips up, silently urging Louis to _go faster_ , damnit. Louis huffs, kissing Niall again and pulling him closer, sliding a finger over Niall’s hole and sliding his hand over his cock quicker and it’s enough. Niall comes, stomach clenching, forehead against Louis’ cheek, and making that noise Louis has only ever heard Niall make when he orgasms. He slides his hands over Niall’s hips, sides, pressing another soft kiss to his lips when Niall looks up again.

“Fuck me later?” he asks, and Louis laughs.

“Course.”

He slides down, keeping an arm around Niall’s middle moving them around until they’re facing each other, heads on pillows and Louis loves Niall’s sheets, he does. Always takes care to get the highest quality stuff, Niall knows how to spend money properly.

“Stayin’ the night?” Niall asks sleepily, blinking, blue eyes piercing Louis’ own. He smiles, pulls Niall closer.

“If you want.”

“Always want,” Niall says, and Louis’ smile grows.

“How long you here?”

Niall shrugs, letting out a yawn and yeah, it’d been an early morning for the them both, long days.

“Few days? I’ve got a shoot in LA and a few interviews next week. You?”

“Plans in Vegas on Saturday,” Louis replies, “Lottie’s here for a few hours on Friday. Nothin’ until then.”

“Stay here,” Niall mumbles, eyes already closed, and Louis stares at him for a moment. There’s nothing he could imagine that would make him say no, if he’s honest.

“Course,” he says again, snuggles closer, lays a soft kiss to Niall’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com)
> 
> don't post my stuff to goodreads or like sites thanks.


End file.
